Little Guardian (Jisung x Renjun)
by Dyorchestra
Summary: Renjun yang tidak pernah sadar dan Jisung yang dalam diam melindunginya. Cinta datang memang wajar tapi berubah menjadi sesuatu yang salah saat berlabuh pada orang dan waktu yang tidak tepat. "I had falling in love with wrong person at wrong time." SungRen / JiRen, Jisung Renjun slight; NoRen NCT DREAM. BxB! Yaoi!


_Little Guardian_

 _Jisung x Renjun_

 _Slight NoRen_

 _NCT DREAM_

 ** _"I had falling in love with wrong person at wrong time."_**

 _BxB! Yaoi!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Jutaan meter kubik air turun dalam serentak membasahi bumi, menciptakan pola lingkaran kecil yang terbentuk akibat benturan air yang jatuh dari langit. Padahal langit begitu indah melukiskan warna birunya sepanjang mata mampu melihat namun hujan yang cukup awet menyebabkan banyak gerutuan kecil di seluruh penjuru Gyeonggi. Seperti salah satunya di sekolah menengah umum khusus laki-laki, Seongnam _high school_.

Waktu sedang tidak begitu memihak pada mereka -yang ingin segera pulang meninggalkan sekolah yang telah mengambil separuh kehidupan. Gempuran air hujan turun menghadang siswa untuk tertahan di pelataran sekolah. Setengah siswa masih berjubel memenuhi pintu depan masuk, meski ada sebagian lagi yang memilih bertarung di bawah guyuran air karena merasa jengah menunggu hujan yang tak kunjung reda sejak 52 menit lalu.

Jisung masih berdiri di barisan paling belakang kerumunan para siswa. Rintik air di depan sana bukanlah sebuah alasannya masih terpaku di tempat jika ada sebuah payung di genggamannya. Bukan karena hujan itu yang menahannya tetapi sosok lain yang menatap gelisah setiap tetes air hujan yang kian lama makin deras.

Berdiri di ujung kiri sendirian sambil mencondongkan badan ke depan menengadah pada langit. Berharap awan nimbostratus berhenti menumpahkan airnya.

Dia adalah sosok yang Jisung perhatikan sedari tadi.

Seseorang dengan kilau di matanya sehingga kadang kala Jisung menemukan bayangannya terpantul jelas setiap kali mereka berhadapan.

Sudah lumayan lama Jisung memperhatikannya sejak bel berbunyi. Bukannya tidak berani menghampiri, bahkan di detik itu pun kalau Jisung mau ia bisa saja berjalan ke sisinya. Hanya saja, tak ingin begitu dramatis namun ia sedang memanfaatkan uluran waktu yang disediakan Tuhan untuk menikmati keindahan makhluk ciptaanNya.

 _Ah_ sebenarnya ada yang sedikit lucu selama Jisung menaruh perhatian padanya. bagaimana tubuh mungil itu berusaha keluar dari kerumunan siswa lainnya yang memiliki tinggi lebih dan berdiri di paling ujung depan sana agar terhindar dari dorongan sesaknya siswa-siswa yang berkumpul. Padahal jika Jisung teliti lagi, rata-rata siswa yang berkumpul di sini seangkatan dengannya, siswa akhir kelas tiga. Tapi memang bukan rahasia lagi kalau dia memiliki kekurangan tinggi yang nyatanya bagi Jisung adalah daya tarik paling menggemaskan.

Tenggelam dalam memori yang menariknya kembali untuk mengingat sebuah pertemuan. Pertemuan pertamanya sekaligus dimana hatinya terperangkap dalam mata yang sebening itu.

Kenangan masa lalu yang tak pernah pudar sedetik pun di ingatan Jisung. Setahun ke belakang saat ia masih menyandang status anak baru di sekolah khusus anak laki-laki. Berlangsung ketika musim semi, kala kuncup bunga sakura mengembangkan kelopak indahnya.

Memilih ekstrakulikuler menjadi hal wajib, setidaknya memiliki salah satu kegiatan lain sebagai penunjang keaktifan dalam berorganisasi. Banyak sekali ekstrakurikuler yang ditawarkan kala itu tapi Jisung tak butuh waktu lama berpikir dan langsung menempatkan pilihannya pada ekstrakulikuler basket. Yang kebetulan salah satu pengurusnya adalah tetangga yang ia kenal pula. Jadi mungkin Jisung tidak akan canggung lagi memberikan formulir pendaftarannya. Namun Jeno, tetangganya sekaligus pengurus organisasi basket sedang disibukkan dengan turnamen persahabatan antar sekolah yang diadakan dadakan. Mau tidak mau Jisung harus menyerahkan formulirnya pada kepengurusan lain.

"Jeno _hyung_ bilang pengurus lainnya sedang menunggu di perpustakaan?" dahinya sedikit mengernyit. Jisung kembali meneliti pesan yang disampaikan Jeno padanya tetapi ia benar-benar tidak salah membaca jikalau pengurus basket menunggunya di perpustakaan.

Pengurus basket? di perpustakaan? Bukankah bisa saja mereka menunggu di sekretariat basket tapi mengapa harus di tempat yang bukan tipikal anak basket sekali untuk datangi?

Untuk sejenak Jisung tidak ingin ambil pusing kenapa harus menyerahkannya di perpustakaan. Setelah cukup lama berjalan mencari ruang perpustakaan, akhirnya ia menemukan ruangan dipenuhi deretan buku-buku yang menyimpan jutaan ilmu. Meski sebelumnya Jisung sempat menggerutu dalam batin mengenai sekolah yang terlalu luas.

Jisung berhenti di pintu masuk perpustakaan, sambil menelaah ke dalam sana ia kembali mengingat pesan Jeno. "Katanya temui saja Huang Renjun di _art section_?" keningnya kembali berkerut. Dalam hati, ia merutuki Jeno yang tidak memberikan ciri-ciri spesifik tentang orang ia akan temui ini.

"Apa Jeno _hyung_ sesibuk itu sampai lupa memberitahu seperti apa Huang Renjun? Bagaimana bisa aku menemukannya di antara siswa lainnya di sini?"

Mungkin saja kan di _art section_ nanti tidak hanya ada satu atau dua orang di sana? Jisung menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Sempat terpikirkan olehnya menanyai setiap siswa yang ada di dalam tapi cepat-cepat ia menghapus opsi melelahkan itu. Pada akhirnya Jisung memilih menyambangi pusat informasi sekaligus registrasi di sayap kanan.

 _'Mungkin aku harus bertanya pada petugas.'_

.

π

.

"Huang Renjun itu memiliki tinggi di bawahmu, matanya sipit khas orang China dengan satu _eyelid_ , kulitnya juga mirip denganmu selain itu bibirnya se-merah _cherry_. Akan sangat mudah menjumpainya jika kamu pergi ke _art section_."

Entah harus Jisung artikan seperti apa ciri-ciri yang ia dapat dari petugas perpustakaan. Kalaupun ditilik dari semua ciri-ciri yang disebutkan, Jisung tidak menemukan satu pun ciri yang menggambarkan orang ini adalah anak basket.

 _'Jeno hyung tidak salah menyuruhku menemui orang ini kan?'_

Tapi sejak kemarin ia menanyakan kepada siapa harus diserahkan formulirnya ini, tidak ada balasan pembenaran yang mungkin Jeno kirim jika ia salah. Mencoba percaya kalau Jeno _hyung_ tidak mengerjainya, Jisung benar-benar berjalan menuju _art section_ dimana kepengurusan basket sedang menunggunya saat ini.

Lagi-lagi Jisung sedikit tersesat saat mencari _art section_. Tolong maklumi saja dia masih anak baru hampir sebulan penuh, jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau ia tersesat. Selain itu perpustakaan bukan tempat yang akan sering Jisung kunjungi tentunya.

Dengan bantuan kertas penunjuk yang menempel di setiap rak buku, Jisung dapat menemukan bagian rak yang menampung semua hal tentang seni. Terlepas dari _image_ perpustakaan yang penuh buku membosankan, bagian rak buku di sini benar-benar menunjukkan sisi seni yang sebenarnya. _Design_ karpet yang estetik serta warna-warni mencolok rak kayu yang menyimpan buku-buku terlihat berbeda dari _section_ lain. Jisung sampai bertanya-tanya apa benar ini sebuah perpustakaan?

Selama sibuk mengagumi _art section_ , mata jenaka penuh rasa penasaran Jisung menangkap seseorang tengah berusaha menyimpan buku yang letaknya sangat jauh dari tingginya.

Yang benar saja.

Jisung belum terlalu ingin melakukan hal yang seperti di drama-drama saat ini tapi melihat rak buku tersenggol olehnya malah membuat kaki-kaki jenjang Jisung terpacu cepat.

Berlari dan menghampiri.

Tangan Jisung lekas menahan rak buku yang hampir oleng. Selain itu sempat ia dorong orang tadi menjauhi buku-buku yang kini berjatuhan mengenainya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Sebaris kalimat pertanyaan Jisung lontarkan. Padahal sangat jelas yang tidak apa-apa itu Jisung karena ia tertimpa beberapa buku dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang masih menahan rak agar tidak jatuh.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa...," dia membalas gugup. Mungkin saja ia masih _shock_ mengalami kejadian barusan meski kini Jisung lah yang terlihat butuh bantuan.

Jisung melepas napasnya lega, "syukurlah..."

Lantas dengan gelagat panik, ia berteriak minta tolong setelah menyadari jika dirinyalah yang harus mencari bantuan. Tidak memedulikan tempat yang dipijakki adalah perpustakaan karena seseorang tengah menahan bahaya. Sekaligus melindunginya dari bahaya yang tadi akan menimpanya.

π

Tinggi badan berada di bawah Jisung beberapa senti. _Check_.

Matanya sipit seperti orang China. _Check_.

Kulit putih pucat. _Check_.

Dan bibir se-merah _cherry_. _Check_.

Jisung tidak tahu kalau menemukan orang yang ia cari harus melalui perjuangan dahulu. Takdir tidak membiarkannya melalui semua hal dengan mudah memang. Tapi di sinilah Jisung dengan seseorang bernama Huang Renjun.

"Jadi _sunbaenim_ adalah Huang Renjun?"

" _Ah_ iya, aku Huang Renjun."

Setelah aksi heroik Jisung beberapa menit lalu, keduanya duduk bersebrangan di bangku yang tersedia di perpustakaan. Tampaknya tidak ada luka serius yang menimpa tubuh jangkung Jisung, hanya ada goresan kecil di pipinya.

Baru dua kalimat bersahutan tadi yang saling terucap. Keheningan di antaranya seakan menaikan intensitas canggung hingga ke titik maksimal, tak ada satu pun yang memulai percakapan.

"Ini." Singkat dan ambigu. Jisung perlahan mendorong kertas formulirnya yang sempat terbang entah kemana. "Aku disuruh Jeno _hyung_ untuk menyerahkannya pada _Sunbae_."

Renjun mencondongkan badan, menggapai kertas yang diberikan. Sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke atas sembari mengambil kertas, "jadi kamu Jisung yang mau ikut tim basket?"

Jisung mengangguk dalam diam.

"Oke akan ku berikan ini pada Jeno kalau dia sudah pulang."

Masih sama dengan respon sebelumnya, Jisung mengulangnya lagi. Tak lebih dari itu, ia hendak bangkit dan permisi sebelum Renjun _sunbae_ di sebrang menahan dengan cekalan tangan yang mengenggam lengannya.

"Terima kasih...

Jisung."

"Sama-sama, _sunbae_." Seulas senyum terpatri dengan mudahnya. Bukan tipikal Jisung yang jarang menebar senyum. Segaris tipis lengkung mencuat begitu saja kala wajah yang ternyata lebih mungil menatapnya dengan bola mata bening yang menyeret Jisung jauh lebih dalam.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jisung pikir, pertemuan mereka hanya pada saat itu saja. Mengingat keanehan tentang sang _sunbae_ yang tidak tampak seperti anak basket. Ia dan sang _sunbae_ , dua entitas asing yang tidak saling mengenal, tidak tahu identitas lebih dari sekadar nama hanya memiliki peluang kecil kembali bertemu.

Tapi...

Jalinan benang kehidupan mereka nyatanya sudah ditakdirkan saling terikat.

"Kalian sudah pernah bertemu kan?"

Jisung menganggukkan kepalanya kaku. Ada sesuatu kala itu yang meninggalkan bekas di hati serta pikirannya saat bertemu pandang manik bening sang _sunbae_ tapi perlahan terkikis karena keyakinannya begitu kuat jika mereka tak akan pernah berjumpa lagi.

Namun kini hatinya kembali tersedot manik kembar yang menjadi perhatiannya. Jisung terpukau untuk yang kedua kali.

"Renjun ini juga anggota tim basket, tapi bukan tim inti maupun tim cadangan... dia ini-"

 ** _Duk_**.

"Sudahlah Jen," Renjun menyela dengan sikutannya pada perut Jeno mengakibatkan pemuda tinggi satunya mengaduh. "Hai Jisung kamu masih ingat kan, aku Renjun. Bisa dibilang aku ini _manager_ untuk tim basket." Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, Renjun menjulurkan tangannya. Menunggu Jisung membalas jabat tangan perkenalan yang dilakukannya santai.

Tidak hanya jawaban atas rasa penasaran Jisung yang terjawab beberapa hari lalu tentang sang _sunbae_ namun sekaligus kesempatan untuk lebih dari sekadar mengetahui nama, mereka berkenalan untuk kemungkinan intensitas pertemuan yang akan sering dilalui keduanya nanti.

"Tentu saja _sunbae_ , aku masih ingat."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jisung memiliki perawakan tinggi bahkan kelewat sangat tinggi untuk remaja seusianya. Hal ini sangat menguntungkannya memang dalam permainan basket tapi tidak serta-merta membuatnya benar-benar ahli menguasai sang bola bundar oranye di lapangan.

Kerap kali pelatih memberikannya makanan sehat-empat sehat lima sempurna begitulah semua anggota menyebutnya ketika mereka sedang mendapat ceramah berbentuk kritik dan saran.

Sejak pengumuman mendadak Jisung memasuki tim inti, ia sering diforsir untuk berlatih keras agar mampu menyetarai kemampuan para sunbaenya yang berada di tim inti. Ya berkat tinggi badannya itu, Jisung diperbolehkan bergabung ke dalam tim inti meskipun sebenarnya ia harus menunggu pelatihan dasar kemampuan. Tapi toh Jisung senang-senang saja.

Baru beberapa menit lalu pelatih melenggang pergi meninggalkannya.

Ya ia baru saja mendapat kritikan penuh berkat permainannya yang masih belum luwes di lapangan.

Apa katanya? Jangan lupakan teknik bermain dan kerja sama. Ya begitulah.

Jisung menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, pundaknya yang lebar tertunduk lesu. "ini lebih sulit dari yang dibayangkan."

 ** _Tuk_**.

Sebotol air mineral bening mampir di pahanya. Jisung melonggokkan kepala, kanan dan kiri demi mencari pelaku yang melempar botol minum tepat sasaran.

"Itu aku."

"Renjun _hyung_?"

"Kenapa? Jangan kaget begitu, gini-gini juga aku bisa melakukan _shooting_." Jelas Renjun seraya menempatkan diri di hadapan Jisung. Menanggapi sikapnya yang terheran-heran pada kemampuan yang katanya sang _manager_.

Jisung terkekeh kecil, lantas tangannya membuka tutup botol dan menenggak isinya rakus. Ia mengerang puas atas air minum segar yang mengaliri tenggorokkannya.

" _Hyung_..."

Renjun berdeham menanggapi, "apa?"

Seraya memerhatikan botol minum yang menyisakan seperempat air, Jisung tercenung pasrah, "sepertinya terlalu cepat, aku tidak yakin mampu."

"Dasar payah."

Untaian kata yang sebenarnya menjatuhkan itu terdengar begitu lucu. Jisung lagi-lagi terkekeh pelan. Ia perlahan mengangkat wajah, mengalihkan atensi dari botol minum. Renjun terlihat menautkan kedua alis dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Memangnya ucapanku lucu?" tanya Renjun heran dengan kening berkerut.

"Tidak... tapi..., _hyung_ kenapa harus aku? Aku yakin tinggi badan saja tidak cukup masuk tim inti."

"Kalau begitu percaya saja pada keadaan, jangan mengeluh dan menyalahkan apa yang sudah terjadi." Selama beberapa bulan Jisung mengenal Renjun, memang yang diketahui pemuda bertubuh mungil itu penuh dengan celetukan kata-katanya yang sadis namun sebenarnya terselip dukungan yang menyemangatinya. Pribadi berbeda dari yang lain, yang mungkin akan menyemangatinya dengan sebuah senyum dan suara menyenangkan. Bukan dengan raut wajah menggelikan dan nada sebal yang memojokkan. Tapi Jisung menyukai semangat itu.

Jisung mengalihkan pandang matanya pada lapangan. _Sunbae-sunbae_ nya yang begitu asik dan lihai mengoper bola, " _hyung_ bisa sepercaya itu padaku?"

"Ya tentu saja! Aku tahu kamu in-"

 ** _Bruk_**

"ARRGHHH!"

"JISUNG!"

Dalam sepersekian detik, Renjun merasa dunianya dibalik sangat cepat. Rasanya seperti mengulang hal yang sama dengan objek yang berbeda. Tangannya gemetaran berpegang pada lengan Jisung, matanya membelalak penuh pada kepala yang tertunduk lesu seraya menunjukkan segaris senyum tipis.

"Terima kasih sudah percaya padaku, _hyung_."

Jisung membiarkan punggungnya menjadi tameng terhantamnya bola basket yang seharusnya mengenai Renjun. Pemuda itu tadi lekas berdiri lalu memeluk Renjun tepat ketika debuman keras terdengar di telinga Renjun. Jisung menahan itu semua bahkan sebelum kawan-kawan tim basket memperingati bola nyasar yang datang.

Rengkuhan erat yang tadinya menaungi badan Renjun kini mengendur selaras tubuh Jisung yang kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dengan tubuh mungilnya Renjun berusaha menahan berat badan Jisung yang mulai lunglai sembari menunggu teman-teman mereka menghampiri. Meski pada akhirnya kepala Jisung terkulai di atas pahanya.

"Jisung~ kenapa?"

* * *

"Maafkan aku...

dan terima kasih."

Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, tangan terkepal di atas paha adalah bentuk rasa penyesalan Renjun yang mudah sekali terlihat. Ia merasa begitu bersalah sekaligus merutuk pada perawakan mungilnya yang selalu dikira lemah. Walau kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

"Sudahlah _hyung_ , aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan menghukum dirimu sendiri..." tangan Jisung menggapai permukaan dagu Renjun yang semakin tenggelam dalam kepalanya yang tertunduk. Namun tidak dapat karena Renjun memundurkan badannya menjauhi Jisung.

Tak ada balasan pasti. Renjun masih dalam posisinya yang dibilang menghukum diri. Jisung yang melihatnya saja merasakan pegal apalagi Renjun yang terus-menerus seperti dari awal ia ditempatkan di UKS (kata anak-anak basket yang lain) sampai ia tersadar sekarang.

"Pundak lehermu sakit _hyung_..."

Renjun menggeleng, "biar saja! Kamu juga pasti sakit _kan_ kena hantam bola tadi." ucapnya membalikkan fakta-fakta. Sangat keras kepala.

"Sakit _sih_ tapi mungkin akan menghilang kalau _hyung_ mau menatapku."

" _Hah_?"

Berhasil!

Renjun mengangkat kepalanya dengan pandangan heran. Dua alisnya tertukik semakin rendah, kemungkinan sebuah pertanyaan untuk Jisung muncul dalam benaknya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tuh kan, enak kalau _hyung_ berbicara padaku tanpa menunduk, aku jadi bisa melihat wajah cantikmu. Cukup berbuat seperti tadi, aku saja yang melihatnya sakit apalagi _hyung_. Jangan lakukan lagi ya."

Renjun menolehkan kepalanya. Ia sedikit malu dengan perubahan warna di pipinya. Tertangkap basah dan dikerjai adik kelasnya sungguh bukan gaya Renjun si _manager savage_. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, senyumnya ikut terkembang mendengar kata-kata Jisung.

"Dasar! Tidak usah sok pahlawan seperti itu lagi! Aku juga bisa menahan hantaman bola tadi, huh!" Renjun menggerutu, tangannya terayun menepak lengan Jisung.

Jisung terkekeh. Renjun kembali pada kebiasaan aslinya.

Tak lama setelah gerutuan dan kekehan Jisung, keheningan menyelimuti ruang kesehatan beserta dua orang di dalamnya, menyisakan derit ranjang UKS karena empunya bergerak di sana.

" _Hyung_ /kamu tahu?"

Keduanya sama-sama terhenyak bersama. Beberapa silabel mereka secara tak disengaja keluar bersamaan. Menimbulkan kecanggungan lainnya.

" _Hyung_ dulu saja." Jisung mengalah. Pemuda yang tengah tertidur miring memberikan tatapan mengasihi tak terelakkan. Renjun lagi-lagi harus mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

Dia menarik napas sebelum memulai ucapannya, "tadinya aku ingin bilang, aku percaya padamu karena kau cekatan."

"Seperti waktu itu, kamu sangat cekatan menolongku dari rak buku yang hampir jatuh, juga yang sekarang lagi-lagi kamu bertindak cepat menolongku..."

"Jisung... terima kasih."

Renjun mengulas sebuah senyum menenangkan. Matanya ikut membentuk lengkungan indah layaknya senyum yang terpatri di bibir se-merah _cherry_ nya.

Yang tidak akan pernah Renjun mengerti, Jisung yang cekatan hanya karena Renjun. Hanya karena di situasi Renjun yang sulit dan Jisung tepat berada di radius beberapa meter dengannya. Jika bukan Renjun entah Jisung tidak yakin ia akan se-cekatan itu.

Sama seperti kejadian di _busway_. Mungkin Renjun tidak menyadari atau malah tidak tahu kehadiran Jisung kala itu. Di saat bus terguncang karena pengemudi yang mengerem mendadak, seharusnya Renjun sudah terhuyung ke depan dan jatuh. Ia terlalu asik membaca buku sambil berdiri tanpa memerhatikan keadaan sekitar. Seharusnya... tapi tidak terjadi sebab Jisung di belakangnya menahan tas pemuda itu kuat-kuat sambil menahan orang-orang yang terhuyung juga menabraknya.

Renjun yang tidak pernah sadar dan Jisung yang dalam diam melindunginya.

Akan terus begitu dan hanya Jisung yang kian lama makin bersalah dengan perasaan yang hadir melingkupi hatinya. Rasa membuncah dengan ribuan sayap kupu-kupu menggelitik dada setiap kali berdekatan dengan _sunbaenim_ nya. Tidak ingin mengelaknya justru Jisung menyukai perasaan itu.

Tapi...

Hanya ia yang merasa. Hanya jantungnya yang berdentum keras. Hanya matanya yang bergulir penuh binar menatap Renjun.

Selama itu pula Jisung berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan yang kelak akan semakin menyakitinya. Kenyataan sudah terpampang jelas namun hatinya dengan sangat pintar mengabaikan hal tersebut, seolah mempersilakan Jisung berusaha mencari sebilah hati yang ia inginkan.

Jisung bukan orang seperti itu.

Derasnya hujan masih mengiringi Jisung yang menilik kembali kepingan memori indah namun menyakitkan. Entah ini sebuah kesalahan atau bukan tapi yang jelas ia ingin menikmati rasa cinta yang hadir untuknya, untuk sang _sunbae_ , Huang Renjun.

Jisung memantapkan hati, berjalan melalui kerumunan siswa yang berdesakan, " _Hyung_?"

" _Ah_ Jisung? Belum pulang juga?"

Hanya dengan mengangguk Jisung membalasnya. Perlahan tangan kanannya menyodorkan benda yang dielu-elukan banyak orang saat ini sebagai benda paling dibutuhkan di tengah hujan deras.

"Ini... pakai saja _hyung_ ,"

Dilihatnya Renjun menatap dengan heran, keningnya berkerut tajam memerhatikan sebuah payung tengah tersodor untuknya.

"Kenapa tidak kamu yang pak-"

"Aku masih ada urusan di sekolah, sekarang ini _hyung_ yang lebih butuh." Sela Jisung cepat. Kelopak matanya membentuk lengkung garis sempurna seperti ikut tersenyum.

Ekspresi ragu tampak mampir di wajahnya, tangan Renjun meraih payung biru gelap, hal yang mengganjal di benak masih menaunginya, "kamu yakin aku saja yang pakai?"

Jisung mengangguk statis, "tidak apa _hyung_ , mungkin saat aku pulang hujannya sudah reda."

Terlalu banyak kata ' _tidak apa_ ' yang keluar dari bibir Jisung. Terlebih kata itu selalu diterima oleh Renjun. Tentunya Renjun tidak mampu menolak kebaikan hati adik kelasnya. Lagipula ia harus segera menjumpai Jeno yang terbaring di rumah sakit karena cedera uratnya yang tertarik.

"Terima kasih ya Jisung!" selaras dengan ucapan Renjun. Pemuda mungil itu menorobos hujan dengan payung milik Jisung. Memberinya lambaian dari jauh setelah menjauhi pelataran sekolah.

"Ya _hyung_! Sampaikan salamku untuk pacar cerobohmu supaya cepat sembuh!"

Sekilas Jisung dapat lihat anggukan Renjun dari jauh sebelum hilang di balik tembok tinggi sekolahnya.

Jisung menengadahkan tangan, menerima bulir air hujan yang membasahi tangannya. Ia tidak perlu lagi tahu rasa sakit namun menyenangkan ketika dapat membantu sosok yang dicinta meski dia telah mempunyai tambatan hati yang lain.

Cinta datang memang wajar tapi berubah menjadi sesuatu yang salah saat berlabuh pada orang dan waktu yang tidak tepat.

 ** _"I had falling in love with wrong person at wrong time."_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _끝_

 _MUahahaha setelah lama banget hiat_

 _Ini crosspost wattpad seperti biasa_

 _Malah comeback sama angst setengah hurt wkwk_

 _Mianhae guys ?_

 _Ini gak di re-check karrna takut kalo di re-check malah gagal publish_

 _Kelamaan hiat kali ya feelnya lost banget padahal sempet excited mau nulis SungRen_

 _Tapi ya ini ilang feel dan gagap diksi hehe ?_

 _Jadi maaf kalo ada yg nunggu ffku yg lain, writer block dan segala tetek bengeknya menyerang T.T_

 _._

.

 _Jangan lupa favorite and review (yang banyak biar aku seneng) HAHA_

 _Sekian dan Terima kasih_


End file.
